HPC06
Scoop! Pretty Cure no Shoutai Barechaimasu!? is the sixth episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the seventh season in the Pretty Cure franchise. The episode focuses on Tada Kanae's attempt to take a picture of Pretty Cure. It also introduces Erika's father, Kurumi Ryuunosuke. Synopsis Kurumi Erika watches as Hanasaki Tsubomi waters the flowers, as she was worried for them throughout the weekend. They then notice that Myoudouin Itsuki is training at the dojo, but then a girl revealed to be Tada Kanae storms in and takes pictures of Itsuki, leaving one of the students to kick them out and close the door. However, Kanae is satissfied that she got a picture of one of the most popular students at school. At lunch, before Tsubomi and Erika can go to the roof, Kanae presents pictures of classmates in different comical situations, two of them being Erika when she falls while skiing and Nishihara Daiki when he gets a football to the face. Neither of the two like the pictures, but Kanae excuses herself by saying that they bring laughter and happiness to the class. Tsubomi, however, is only focusing on the picture of Itsuki, thinking of it as cool. Kanae then claims that her next goal is to take pictures of the rumored Pretty Cure, which awakens and shocks Tsubomi. Unable to get any proof of Pretty Cure's existence outside of dreams, however, Kanae goes to visit her idol, Kurumi Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke sees through her comical pictures and tells her that they lack love, which triggers Kanae's Kanae's Heart Flower to wither. Sasorina finds her and steals her Heart Flower, creating a Desertrian out of her camera. The camera-Desertrian takes several pictures of running students, in which the flash turns them to stone. Tsubomi and Erika transform into Cure Blossom and Cure Marine, but in the middle of the fight, Cure Marine turns into stone when she takes Cure Blossom's place. Without the strongest Cure, Chypre and Coffret tells Cure Blossom to use the red Heart Seed, which speeds up her abilities. Confident with her new-found powers, Tsubomi purifies the Desertrian, which turns everyone back to normal again. They reunite the Heart Flower with the crystal, and when Kanae wakes up, Tsubomi encourages her to not give up on taking pictures. The next day, Kanae gives Tsubomi a thank-you for her encouragement the other day: the picture of Itsuki. As she leaves, she sees Erika teasing Tsubomi for her crush on Itsuki and, wondering if they have the love Ryuunosuke talked about, takes a picture of them. Major Events *The sixth Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. *Erika's father, Kurumi Ryuunosuke is introduced. *Tada Kanae tries to take a picture of Pretty Cure, but eventually gives up. Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Chypre *Coffret *Desertrian *Sabaku *Dark Cure *Sasorina *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Tada Kanae *Nishihara Daiki *Yoshida Kazuya Trivia *Episode Director Tomoharu Katsumata has been a director at Toei animation since 1964. His works include other magical girl anime shows including "Sally the Witch"(1966), "Himitsu no Akko-chan"(1969) and "Cutie Honey"(1973). Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!